


No Heroes

by kittypann



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, RWBY spoilers, rwby3, rwby3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypann/pseuds/kittypann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills in the gaps in Vol3Ep12 with some Sunnybees moments. Blake blames herself for Yang's injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heroes

“It _wasn’t_ your fault, Blake,” Sun told her for the thousandth time, crouching over both her and Yang. Blake lay with one arm wrapped around her bandaged middle, flinching whenever she moved the slightest fraction of an inch. She glared at Sun.

“It _was_ ,” she hissed. She rolled her head back to face Yang, unconscious, beside her. Her voice was softer but edged with anguish as she whispered to her again and again: “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Sun sighed, leaning forward onto his palms to place a gentle kiss on Yang’s forehead and what he hoped was a comforting pat on Blake’s shoulder before pushing himself to his feet. Blake kept mumbling, her hand slipping into Yang’s outstretched palm.

\--

“She’s going to be fine, Blake.”

They sat beside Yang on the airship, all of Blake’s energy still focused on the other girl. She didn’t tear her eyes away from her when she spoke to Sun. “It was my fault. I let it happen.”

“You got her out of there. You almost _died_ Blake, you saved both of you!”

“It wasn’t enough.”

“Blake,” Sun moaned, pulling her small hand into both of his, “you’re not them.”

He could see the pain slice through her, could see her visibly flinch. She was one of them once, after all.

“You’re not them,” he repeated quickly, “you walked away.”

“It was because of _me_ , Sun.” There wasn’t anger in her voice any more. Every word was engulfed by loss and pain, and Sun could see the fear spreading through her body so quickly that he didn’t know how to stop it. “Yang lost her _arm_ because of _me_. She could have died. He would have killed her.”

“But he didn’t. Just because some creep tells you something is your fault doesn’t mean it is, Blake!” He lifted a hand to cup the side of her face. “Nobody made him make that choice except him. It’s _his_ fault. Blaming yourself won’t give Yang her arm back.”

“Ugh!” she snapped, wrenching herself from Sun’s hands and getting to her feet. “And sitting in Vale isn’t going to stop him from coming back to finish the job!”

“It’s not over, Blake!” Sun was on his feet now, too. “Taking a step back away from the fight isn’t _forfeit_. We know what we’re up against now-”

“And we’re not ready!”

“But we _will_ be. But you have to rest. Sit down.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently forced her to sit. “You’re going to recover, Yang’s gonna recover, and then we’ll all go. Together.”

“No.”

Sun had heard Blake sound determined, stubborn and confident before. He had heard her be firm, and he had heard her put her foot down. But none of that matched the tone in her voice now. If anything, it was a warning.

“No?”

“I don’t want to hurt her any more. I don’t want to hurt _you_.”

“I’ve got you both, Blake,” Sun whispered softly, sitting beside her once more. “When I saw you bring Yang out, that was the first time I realised I almost lost you two. And that was scarier than fighting six of those big atlesian robot things.”

“You should stay with Yang,” Blake muttered as if she hadn’t heard anything he’d said. She wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m going to go speak to the Captain.”

She was on her way through the crowd of people before he could stop her, so instead he shifted closer to Yang and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her awkwardly into his arms. “You’re gonna be so fine, babe, don’t even worry.”

\--

“Where’s Blake?”

Sun’s eyes dropped to his feet. The yellow on his trainers was covered in dirt and blood. He hadn’t noticed until now.

“Sun,” Yang repeated, her voice tired and uncharacteristically fragile, “is she okay? She was hurt- I saw him-”

“Blake’s gone, Yang.”

There was no chance for silence around them, between the frightened conversations, the shuffling feet and the circling airships, but all of that faded to static in Yang’s ears. Her hand shook as it grasped at her chest.

“Gone? No, she can’t... he killed her?”

“No! No, no!” Sun shrieked, waving his hands and shaking his head. “She’s...” He trailed off once more.

“Sun.”

Sun’s golden tail wrapped nervously around his thigh as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “She ran off. I saw her leave.”

“What?” Yang’s voice was pure disbelief. “You didn’t try to stop her?”

“I-I-I,” stammered the boy, “I was carrying you out of the ship. I didn’t have a chance.”

“She left,” echoed Yang.

He sighed. “Yeah. She left.”

Yang ran her good hand through her hair, tears welling in her eyes. She was tired, but there was a fury in her eyes, and Sun was sure if she had the energy she would have burned. 

He placed a hand on the small of her back, helping her to a standing position. “I’ll help you find Ruby.”


End file.
